Caem Valhalla
Caem Valhalla (カエム バルーアラ, Kaemu Baruuara) is a fellow mage belonging to the Valhalla Royal Family whom live and breed in the capital of Crocus, Fiore. Caem is the younger brother of formerly Keith Maverick while as being his partner prior to his exile from the family. Caelum seems to be flirty with his brother, Keith to the point that this created controversy amongst the Trinity Knights of Maverick. Particularly, Caelum likes to pick a long, lasting fight with him out of pure love to forcefully bring him back to the Valhalla Family. Although with The Trinity Knights of Maverick always being around Keith in the forefront for protection, Caelum's plans would always tend to fail in bad luck for not just himself, but the involvement with the Valhalla Family too. Caem Valhalla served as a comedy relief character in Fairy Tail: The Mark of Trinity. Appearance ??? Personality ??? History ??? Synopsis ??? Equipment ??? Magic and Abilities Powers and Abilities Card Magic Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) is a type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards to produce various effects. An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis.Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eternano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. It should be noted that, unfortunately, as there few known mages who solely practice Telekinesis, it is unknown what the full extent of this magic truly is at this time. Virago Magic Virago Magic (ビラゴ 魔法 Birāgo Mahō) is a Holder Magic, as well as a sub-species of Card Magic, used by Virago Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Virago Spirits. Virago Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Virago Spirits, a female race of Spirits designed to fight as soldiers, through the use of specially designed cards. Unlike the Celestial Spirit Keys, of which there can only be one key for each associating Spirit, the Virago Spirit Cards appear to be mass-produced, much like cards for a card game would be; as such, different mages can come into possession of the same type of Spirit Card, and it is in fact vital for a Virago Spirit Mage to collect multiple cards of their spirits. Virago Spirit Cards take a portion of the user's Magic Power to summon the spirit directly from Niflheimr (ニフルーイームル (領域の少女) Nifurūīmuru; Norse for "Abode of Mist", Japanese for "Domain of Maidens"). To obtain a Virago Magic Card, the user does not simply go out and purchase them; while these cards can be sold to magic shops that will happily sell them for Jewels, a Virago Spirit Mage is introduced to their first Spirit usually by the act of conducting the Summoning Ritual (お召し儀典 Omeshi Saishi). To initiate the ritual, the prospective Virago Spirit Mage must first create seven magic circles in the ground, six centered around the focus circle, connecting each circle to the primary one in the center. The mage then channels their magic power into the foremost circle, which spreads throughout each and every circle, lightning them up with ghostly pale flames, before the energy is poured into the center, and seventh, circle, which glows bright white. This energy itself is sent directly to the Niflheimr, and the first Spirit who takes the magic offering will materialize itself physically before its new Master. From the moment of the summoning, this particular spirit is now tied to its Master, and, through a combination of its magic power, and the Master's, the spirit creates a card, through which it encases itself when after, until it is needed for battle. While the amount of spirits a user can summon at any given time depends on their magical energy, the maximum one summon from any ritual set simultaneously is a total of 10 spirits; the minimum obviously being one. This contract of sorts, however, is disturbingly easy to shatter; if a different mage obtains a card in use, and summons the spirit with their own magical energy, that spirit becomes tied to them, and they become a Master. The ritual, in this case, would be unnecessary, as it is only used to bring the spirits to this world and tie them to their initial Master; cards sold in shops that have been purchased by shop owners from other mages are thus, easy to wield for newer users. Virago Spirit Cards are notably far more durable than traditional cards; spilling such things as ink and water traditionally slip right off, leaving the card as good as new. However, destroying the card, which can be done through magic or ripping, will kill the Spirit, obviously severing their link to their Master. Archive Archive '(古文書 ''Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Spells * 'Force Blast ': User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. * '''Force Shield : User creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults'.' * Telepathy '(念話 ''Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Brain can use this Magic with mass people. * '''Information Transfer: The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. * Digital Blade of Archive: The user create a malleable blade out of the data given from Archive into any form and shape alluded to it. Additionally, the user can shape data belonging from their or someone else's Archive into bladed weaponry of different shapes and sizes. Relationships ??? Quotes * "I don't really planned to play a game to neither win nor lose, but I will enjoyed more on playing it just for the fun of hogging some attention from you, big brother." -Caem Valhalla's words after defeating Keith Maverick in a card duel. Trivia * His character theme song is This Game while as his battle theme music is The Kings Plan. * His appearance is based on the character of Rider of Black from Fate/Apocrypha. * Permission to use the article, Virago Magic was granted by LastationLover5000.Category:CharactersCategory:CharacterCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Original CharacterCategory:HumanCategory:MaleCategory:MagesCategory:MageCategory:Telekinesis UserCategory:Card Magic UserCategory:Requip UserCategory:Characters with an Alias Category:Side Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage